The Assignment
by SilvermistFox
Summary: A Ghost Hunt and Inuyasha crossover. She was formally hired her first assignment in her time period. It seemed that there is also a group called the SPR who are also hired to solve the mysteries revolving round the mansion or something else.


**Inuyasha crossover Ghost Hunt**

**Chpt1:**** Entering the Mansion**

Looking up from the address that she wrong on the slip of paper, she was sure she made it to the right place. Taking a calming breath of air, she presses the button that was outside of the gate. Her identity was to be confirmed before she was allowed into the grounds of the house. The place was large, perhaps larger than the grounds of the Feudal Lords that she saw.

While she was being led down the hallway, she thought she sensed something and stopped in her steps. It was no longer there, when the old lady who was leading her through the place gave her a questioning look, Kagome just smiled at her like she usually do and walked briskly to catch up with her.

She was lead into a room big to entertain a comfortable number of people. When she entered, she saw their eyes turned to her out of curiosity. They were a group of 6, 3 adults, with the other 3 about her age. Smiling to them in a friendly manner, she saw two of the people there ignored her. Not that she was there to please any of them, but it was proper to only return the greeting.

The interior of the place was what she least imagine, but they had modified it quite a bit to suit with the modern time and setting. And by the feel of the place, it has been passed down from generation to generation. She felt awkward and out of place, and rather nervous. This _is _after her first job as a _miko_ in this time.

However she is still the guardian of the _Shikon no Tama_and though she could no longer go back to the Feudal Era, she is still training to be a great miko like Midoriko, who is also the creator of the _Shikon no Tama_. The only ways for her to get information on the old techniques and learning about being a miko and how to use her powers were mostly thanks to Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Inuyasha, Shippo and everyone else who have been compiling or sending her those information by burying them under the _Goshinboku_.

She would usually check about a few times a week on what they had sent to her, by the time capsule method that she taught them. It comes in handy and at times she would even find a few weapons made by Sango as well as the special features of it written there by Miroku. It was a creation of Miroku that allowed her to read the words that were formed using his _reiki_

She could not go through the well and neither could Inuyasha; she misses them from time to time, and would always look at the photos she had pinned up on the plywood board just about her study table and a few were framed and on her table. She felt awkward being the only one and they seemed to be more professional than she is in the handling of paranormal. Or so she was briefly told a moment ago, and it made her feel out of place.

They are most probably doubting her about her abilities should they have heard about her. And just in the nick of time, another person entered the room. This time a girl who is about the age of the other girl in the room with her. The again she is not really sure. She was dressed in kimono, as she briefly stopped to look at her, Kagome smiled at her in a friendly but nervous manner. The girl just lifted a sleeved hand to cover the lower part of her face before making her move towards the group of people near the windows.

She felt the pang of being ignored, though a soft smile soon came onto her face as it reminded her of the time in the Feudal Era. An old man and an old lady both dressed formally came into the room, sitting themselves comfortably on the sofa while inclining the rest to do the same. And she sat herself away from them since she knows no one there and a few of them are really hostile.

When her name was mentioned, she suddenly jolted out of her own thought to look at the elderly couple in a questioning manner. She was rather guilty about not really paying any attention to what they were saying, but they seem to be just simply getting to know one another at the moment.

They have been given a task to clear the matter of what has been going on in the place, not only in the house but it extends to even the whole premises of the place including their forest like garden. A few staff members were found to be missing, one was found near the stream where his body was found to be dried up. In the night they saw lights coming from the forest sometimes they saw a figure here and there. Even in the house, they found it the air in certain room to seem much denser and harder to breath. There were cases of the sound of phantom footsteps and figures walking around the whole place.

However they said that this only occurs after they found that their family heirloom was missing. What was left was the stand and an old piece of clothe that used to cover their heirloom. Apparently it was a weapon of sort that they was their heirloom, and has been passed down from generation to generation. That was as much of the information that was given to them, but when the couple suddenly turned to Kagome, she felt stunned.

It seems that her name was mentioned in some part of an old scroll that they found in the library soon after the heirloom went missing. That was their reason for also hiring her to help solve the mysterious chain of events that has been occurring in the house. She found the atmosphere somehow thickened by a bit as questions from the other people hired for this assignment are no doubt thinking about what was just said.

She is after no doubt a _miko_ in name, but none of them have seen her abilities yet and are watching to see her fail most probably. She felt awkward, terribly awkward there when their eyes were on her. She tried smiling at them in a relaxing manner but somehow it came out as a nervous type of smile. Somehow they were all looking at her curiously except for the three people who were known as Kazuya Shibuya, Koujo Lin and Masako Hara. Two of them sort of reminded her of some people back in the Feudal Era such as Sesshoumaru, but these two show more emotion than him on various levels, including their aura.

However, they are definitely not very sociable, as for the rest, she is unsure. Though this job may be more than they could bargain for, then again there are a few things that she wants to look into with permission from the couple themselves of course, until their briefing is over, she will patiently wait and get whatever information that was given.

* * *

A/N : I wanted to experiment on another crossover with Inuyasha, and after watching Ghost Hunt I was thinking that it might be a good chance to try it out. I recently also just created a new account on fictionpress under the user name of Nyphesis, its an original piece of story that I have been trying to create. Please be kind in your critiques and reviews for this new piece of crossover as well as the original should anyone be interested. Enjoy the stories that I have written so far. Cheers. 


End file.
